The current social applications (apps) generally have the chatting function, the article usage function (e.g., reading, or sharing), and other functions.
However, most of the existing social apps cannot open the article interface and the chatting interface at the same time. Therefore, the user cannot chat while reading an article, which affects the friendliness of the apps.